race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Engberink
ENG98.jpg|1998: almost champion in the debut season with Jordan ENG99.jpg|1999: driving for Stewart in the team's last season ENG00.jpg|2000: difficult year after the takeover by Jaguar ENG01.jpg|2001: 2 wins and 4th in the standings with the R2 2002-Renault-R202-F1-Image-07.jpg|2002: 3 wins and 4th in a 4 way battle for the championship. ENG03.jpg|2003: disappointing return to Jordan, 2 podiums and 7th in the WDC Eng04.jpg|2004: 2 wins and 5th in the standings at his final year with Jordan Tim Engberink is a Dutch formula 1 driver competing in the Formula FG Championship, the Formula One career and the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship. Formula One Career Jordan (1998, 2003-2004) Engberink started his career at the team of Eddie Jordan alongside Aidan Keranen, being a rookie he had no expectations for that year. That mindset would change midway through the season. Engberink didn't get off to the perfect start as he finished outside the points in the first 3 races of the season. Then came to everyone's surprise Imola, Engberink shocked the field and got his first win in F1 in only his 4th grand prix. A pole position at Barcelona would mark his fine form only yet to be denied by a retirement, his first of his career. 3 More victories in the upcoming 4 victories put Engberink at the top of the drivers championship table. After his 4th win at Silverstone Keranen left the team for Mclaren and Omer Said joined the team. After that swap Engberink got no more wins only 2 more podiums in Germany and Italy. With Jack Hunsley catching fast it all came down to the final race. Engberink had a 7 points gap to Hunsley. Hunsley won the final race, Enberink got 4th and therefore lost the title on countback. Still a season the unexperienced dutchman would never forget. After having left the team in 1998 he made the choice to resign with Eddie Jordan who was excited about his return. Engberink would team up with Donald Brugman. After the Italian GP Engberink decided to renew his contract for another year with the team. He'd drive alongside Jordan rookie Andy Graham. The 2004 Formula One season went off to a solid start for the Dutchmen grabbing a couple of points and eventually a win at the Monaco Grand Prix. Though after that the tables would turn negatively for Engberink as three consecutive retirements staggered his way up the standings. More podiums would follow afterwards and eventually another win at the Suzuka circuit. Engberink said goodbye to Eddie ending up 5th in the drivers standings behind his teammate. Engberink got his dream offer from Ferrari for the 2005 Formula One season which he couldn't refuse. He said goodbye to Eddie to pursue his dream of becoming a world champion for Ferrari Stewart/Jaguar (1999-2001) Engberink left the Jordan team after 1998 searching for a new challenge. His teammate for 1999 and 2000 would be Jimmy Laad, the two got on well together and that was noticable in the results. The Stewart team got 2nd in the constructors and Engberink got 4th in the drivers. Enberink again didn't get off to the perfect start of the season as the first 3 races were pointless. A 6th place at Monaco and a 4th place at Canada gave Engberink a good foundation to continue driving like in 1998. Then the podiums came and Engberink made quite a catchup. 4 more 3rd places and 3 more 2nd places gave Engberink the podiums he hoped for. Engberink and Laad would be retained for 2000, even though Stewart got bought over by Jaguar. This year was a struggle for both gamecocks as Engberink got 10th in the drivers and Jaguar only reached 6th in the constructors. Only one podium for Engberink at Hungary gave him the worst drivers championship result so far. Engberink renewed his contract at Jaguar and got joined by rookie Tapio Rinneaho. Even though the season was dominated by Jack Hunsley, Engberink still got two wins at circuits he has won before, Monaco and Magny Cours. 2 more podiums at Canada and Great Britain gave Engberink another 4th place in the drivers and with the solid results of Rinneaho Jaguar got 4th in the constructors as well. Engberink though decided to leave the team for the rebranded Renault. Renault (2002) Engberink left the Jaguar team which he had been for 3 years, and went to newcomer Renault lining up with Hungarian ace Mark Lintner Soon it was clear that Renault had some high hopes and Engberink didn't let them down finishing P4 in the WDC as well as the WCC. Engberink had a season full of misfortunaties costing him valuable solid results, though 3 wins and 10 poles indicated he had a solid season. Engberink also, due to his French GP win, is very close to taking the most wins of the French GP only being one victory away from Tobi Kederer who has 4 French GP wins. The French GP also was special because Renault won on home soil and Mark Lintner made it a double podium. Engberink left the team in 2002 to rejoin his first team Jordan Ferrari (2005-) Engberink signed a contract for 2005 alongside close friend Lesley Buurlage. Only time will tell whether the two friends can lead Ferrari to something unique. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Engberink, Tim Engberink, Tim